


A Little Slice of Heaven

by SansyFansySkele (SakuraSkeletonz)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Tongue, Ectobiology, Incest, M/M, Wing Kink, reborntale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSkeletonz/pseuds/SansyFansySkele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel!Papyrus and Demon!Sans go stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Slice of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve loved this AU since I first saw it, and since you like my writing, here you are! @skellyhell / @reborntale  
> Also Demon!Sans is based off [this version](http://sanspar.tumblr.com/post/138280878909/wanna-doodles-skellyhell-au-reborntale-really) by @sanspar (the insides of his wings are blue in color and the outside looks like bone, basically like [this version](http://ultimateshitbag.tumblr.com/post/140001959162/reborntale-rarg-u-gonna-go-ahead-and-shove) of DemonSwap!Papyrus by @ultimateshitbag with a hint of stuff from [this comic](http://ultimateshitbag.tumblr.com/post/139093713787/i-was-planning-on-posting-all-the-pages-today-but) that they also did)

Sans still wasn’t sure exactly why Papyrus stayed by his side even though he always treated him badly. He wasn’t sure why Papyrus cared, he didn’t know what their life was like before, he didn’t remember how he was as a mortal. However, he realized that the longer he spent with the tall angel, the more time he _wanted_ to spend with him… The more time he _needed_ to spend with him. There was something about Papyrus that just made him feel right, in his own twisted sense of the word, which is why he was so protective.

Papyrus could probably fend for himself, sure, at least if a battle wasn’t involved, but… Not against a demon. Especially not one who had consumed a human soul, and that, while he hated to admit it, scared Sans more than anything. The thought of losing Papyrus at all, it scared him, he knew there was just _something_ about the other that drove him crazy… In all the right ways. The stubborn demon wouldn’t admit it out loud, barely even admit it to himself, honestly, but… There was something more to his relationship with Papyrus.

After all, who was the first one who approached him? Papyrus. So here he was, clinging to the angel’s back once more, making sure no one came to take him away. Angels often would say nasty things about Papyrus behind their backs, where only Sans heard, it made him worried for the other, honestly… As much as he hated promises, he’d told Papyrus he wouldn’t consume a human soul, no matter how bad he wished to. In all truth, he hated how he almost depended on the other for survival at times, but he really couldn’t do much else, honestly.

Until that fateful day where he’d almost been killed by another angel and Papyrus had saved him, he hadn’t expected his sweet angel to kill someone else, but… Papyrus had done it to save him, when he saw the look on the other’s face it was enough to melt him at least a bit, before his feelings had completely hit him. He crawled over to Papyrus weakly and curled up in the angel’s arms to try and comfort him. The taller holding him tightly as he cried, calling himself a failure as an angel and a failure in general, it made Sans feel disgusted. Why did this have to happen? That was when he vowed, that even if Papyrus hated him for it, he’d get a human soul one way or another to protect them.

While Papyrus rarely left Sans’ side, or for that matter the area closest to Sans, the demon had managed to grab a human soul. It put them in more danger, yes, but it also gave him an upperhand. He needed this soul so he could protect Papyrus, he needed it to keep the angel safe… He needed it so he didn’t lose him. That fight with the other angel was stuck in Sans’ mind, he needed this soul so he didn’t have to worry about things as much, even if it made them even more of a target.

Do to the changes he’d undergone after consuming the soul, he now towered (okay, that might have been an exaggeration, it was probably closer to standing a head taller than him) over the angel, almost menacingly so, honestly. He’d started Papyrus at first, which had caused his wings to fluff up, only to see his face contort into slight anger and confusion. Sans honestly, though he knew this was necessary, felt terrible for breaking his promise to the other, even if he despised making them in the first place. He wrapped his tail around the other and assured him it was only for their safety, not because he wanted to power for any other reason… Though, finally being able to fly on his own happened to be a nice bonus. He’d be lying if he said the added height wasn’t nice as well.

It’d been quite awhile since Sans had consumed the human soul at this point, Papyrus had forgiven him, almost completely, that was good, at least. With a sigh the demon sat back, looking around the area, what was there to do? Papyrus was right by his side, he wasn’t overly worried about losing him at this point, the other practically stuck to him for the most part. Maybe Papyrus was just worried about something happening to him, but he still couldn’t understand why he would care. No matter how often Papyrus told him about what happened before he was reborn, he just still couldn’t understand it. It was a lot more difficult to understand why when he was just using Papyrus, but maybe the other hadn’t realized that’s what was happening, he was pretty innocent… Not stupid, though. Perhaps he just didn’t care? That brought up it’s own questions though.

Well, there was the time Papyrus ran off for a while on his own, which had scared the demon more than anything. It was before the incident with the other angel as well, so Sans had still been a lot smaller than he was now. Thinking back on that… His anger seemed to boil a bit, he’d been so scared that something happened to _his angel_ , that he’d searched all over where he could. He did, eventually at least, find Papyrus and manage to get him back, so maybe that was when the other had realized what Sans had been doing at that point, who honestly knows? He certainly wasn’t going to just flat out ask Papyrus something like that.

Finally, after thinking over everything that had happened to them by this point, he moved his arm around the angel, which seemed to startle the smaller being a bit before he looked up, smiling at the demon and moving a bit closer, which only caused Sans to blush. He wrapped his wing around the smaller being and looked up at the sky, being out in a field like they were might not have been the best idea, but he felt a need to look up at the stars and he’d decided they could at least chance that, he could protect them if the need arose. Papyrus seemed to enjoy being in the field as well, but the silence gave them both so much time to think over the past month or so they’d been together.

“Sans..?” Papyrus finally pipped up, looking at the taller monster.

It took the other a moment before he shook his head, looking down at Papyrus, “Yea?”

“Well, I...was just thinking about when you first could see me and...how you were really cold back then, why was that?”

In all truth, if Papyrus had asked this before he wouldn’t have said anything other than ‘You were really annoying’, but now… Sans honestly wasn’t even sure if that was the real reason he’d been so cold to the angel, maybe it was because of their different lives they were supposed to follow? He really couldn’t be sure at this point, “Ya know Pap, I really don’t know.”

 

“How can you not know, Sans?” The angel seemed completely confused, watching the other closely.

The demon sighed, rolling his eyes and looking away, “I just don’t know, okay, Papyrus? Things are really hard to think about sometimes and honestly it’s not really that simple of a question to begin with.”

“How is it a difficult question, Sans?”

Sans shook his head, “It just is, Papyrus, it’s not that easy to answer some questions for people, you know.”

“Hmmm, I don’t really get why it’s so difficult though.”

“Everyone answers questions differently or has a different view on things, it’s that simple. I might not exactly be sure why I acted how I did before, but I can’t exactly change it. I’m not sure why I was so rude after thinking about it.” He pulled the other into his lap, keeping him close, “Mmm, it’s not like I haven’t apologized for it, right?”

Papyrus blushed, nodding, “You have, Sans.”

They returned to stargazing, the demon’s wings gently wrapping around the angel in a protective manner, even if it slightly blocked their view of the stars, Papyrus didn’t exactly mind. While it was true, he still didn’t understand how or why Sans had changed his personality so suddenly after he ran off, he didn’t exactly care either… All that mattered is that Sans was safe and happy, just as he was. After a while longer, Papyrus noticed how close the other’s wings were to him, tilting his head he moved his hand out, touching the ‘webbing’ inside of the demon’s wings, which caused the other to stiffen a moment before he blushed.

“Mmm, Pap…” He whispered, almost growling, which made the angel shiver.

Papyrus removed his one glove, gently touching the other’s wings again, earning another sound, which was rather please if he knew Sans, which he did. He continued rubbing them gently as he listened to the other, chuckling slightly, “Sans, you make such adorable noises, you know that?”

That made Sans huff, pulling the angel closer and earning a rather confused noise before smirked, “Heh, you know Pap… I think I could use a bit of help, if you know what I mean.”

“R-really Sans? Right now? H-here?!” His wings fluffed up, as the demon chuckled. The angel really couldn’t believe this, of all places on the top of a hill? Where did Sans’ dignity make it impossible for this to happen? ...Did he even have any? They were supposed to be stargazing!

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard, is it?” Sans smirked, licking Papyrus’ neck, causing the smaller to shake in his grip, letting out a small sound of his own, “It’s not like this boner can take care of itself.”

Papyrus groaned in frustration, sometimes the other was so pushy, but Sans did have a point… When the demon was right, there was nothing he could do. He moved his hands forward, gently touching the other’s wings once his other hand was freed from it’s glove, “Very well Sans, I suppose I can satiate your desire…”

The taller groaned, licking Papyrus’ neck once more, “You don’t seem all too thrilled with the idea, Pap.”

“Well, we _are_ out in the open, after all.”

The demon only shrugged, moving Papyrus around and licking his neck again, the small being shivering in his grasp before he felt the other grinding against him, “S-Sans.” He breathed against the other’s neck, moaning slightly as his captor’s tail moved, the tip teasing his exposed spine and causing him to wither like a leaf at the feeling. Sans really knew where to tease him, it wasn’t as if Papyrus couldn’t return the favor...when he had more room to work with, currently he was enveloped in the other’s wings, his own feathered wings fluffed up behind his back.

“Come on, Pap, do you really mind _that much_? You seem pretty riled up..~” Sans purred, looking up at the angel with his glowing eye, which was met with two glowing pupils and a slightly huffy expression, which was fairly flustered as well. He knew Papyrus wouldn’t be able to wait either if he continued teasing him, so his hands held the other’s hips in place as he ground upward against his pelvis.

“Y-you’re s-so difficult Sans!” Papyrus cried out in slight frustration, gasping as the other gently bit his cervical vertebrae, without him even thinking about it his hips rolled down at the contact, making the other groan. His wings fluffed all the more as Sans’ hands traveled up a bit, teasing the bottom of his ribs thought his clothing, “A-ahh…”

“Would you say I’m...too _hard to handle_?” Sans mumbled against Papyrus’ neck, which earned an aggravated sigh from the angel.

“Not now Sans, _please_.”

The demon only snickered, “Just let loose Pap, it’s not good to be so _wound up_.”

“Sans, _please_!” He whined, pressing his hands against the other’s chest, “Not right now with the puns, they’re so insufferable!”

Sans opened his wings so the other had more freedom, to which Papyrus attempted to flap his and get away, “Awww, come on now Pap, don’t fly away.” He grumbled, keeping the other in place by hugging him close, which looked a bit ridiculous, in all honesty. The angel was pushing on his arms and flapping his wings in his desperate attempt to fly off, leaning away from the other’s face. Rolling his eye, Sans moved up, clinking their teeth together in a kiss, which somehow got the other to settle down a bit, pulling away he sighed, “Alright Pap, you win, no more puns...for now.”

“As long as it’s not during...sex, it’s fine, Sans.” Papyrus turned his face away from the other, cheeks stained a deep orange shade as the demon smirked, teasing the feathers of his wings, causing him to gasp.

“Deal.” Sans nodded, moving his arms slightly so his hands could begin removing Papyrus’ clothing, or at least the bottoms, seeing as they were in the open he wasn’t going to risk much more of their bodies being visible.

Papyrus gasped as his wings stood at full extension and widely spread apart behind them when the chilled air hit his pelvis, he shivered a bit, watching the hungry look in the demon’s eye as he moved him up was enough to tell him what was coming next. He shuddered when he felt the other’s tongue at his opening, lapping at the folds hungrily, like he’d never eaten in his entire life, even if he honestly didn’t need to in the first place. Sans was always strange in that respect, but Papyrus wasn’t complaining currently. Moans leaked from the angel’s mouth as the demon continued, looking up at the other’s face Sans smirked and pulled back.

The absence gained an annoyed groan from his partner, “Sans, why did you stop..?”

“You can’t be the only one who gets all the fun, Pap, it’s not fair.” The demon growled slightly, causing the other to ruffle his feathers in shyness and attempt to hide slightly, “Don’t hide that pretty face, feather boy~”

“Sometimes I really wonder about you, Sans.” The angel sighed slightly, not sounding annoyed or upset, but he seemed incredibly shy, that was something Sans enjoyed more than anything.

“Eh, sometimes I wonder about you too, Pap, but that’s a conversation for another time.”

“You always say that.”

At that the demon only shrugged, laying the other back and removing his pants, his magic flaring as he stared down at him, “You ready, Pap?”

“O-of course I’m ready! I always am!”

Sans chuckled, rubbing his cock against the other’s slit, purring as the angel’s body tensed a bit before melting back down, he loved to tease, that much Papyrus knew from all the other times, not that he was completely complaining honestly. However, for once it didn’t take long before the demon was burying himself all the way to his hilt into the smaller monster below him.

“A-ahh, S-Sans~” Papyrus moaned, his arms moving up to pull the other closer, even if he was still getting use to showing his emotions most of the time, the other complied, moving down and kissing the other gently.

The pace started slow, almost agonizingly so for both of them, but Sans wanted to savour the moment, it wasn’t until the angel made a rather upset noise and looked up at the other with a pleading gaze that Sans actually started to pick up the pace. He just couldn’t argue with Papyrus when he was in the mood, not that he honestly wanted to, who would deny someone pleasure, after all?

It didn’t take all that long for the pace to get quick, Sans slamming into Papyrus and causing the other to shaking slightly from the recoil, “S-Sans, I think I’m close!” He moaned out.

“S-Same here Pap, h-heh~” Sans groaned, teasing the feathers on one of his wings slightly, before he forced in, releasing inside the other, “P-Papyrus!” He moaned, shuddering as he felt the other clench around him, watching the angel’s face contort into a pleasure filled look as he came as well.

“S-Saaaans~” He moaned, holding the other tightly as they both rode out their releases with a few more thrusts before pulling from one another, if only to fix themselves and gaze at the stars a little longer.

“Sans, about that-”

“Another time, Pap, another time. We have all the time in the world to talk about that.” Sans cut the angel off before he could finish, holding him close and giving him no room to speak before giving him a small kiss, “I love you, Papyrus.”

Bringing his wings close the angel only nodded, nuzzling close to the demon, “I love you too, Sans…”


End file.
